


Sunday In The Park

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint spend a Sunday morning in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



Steve sat back on the bench with his sketch pad and watched his lover play tag with the children in the park giving their parents and nannies a much needed break. He smiled as Clint tried to twist away from one determined child only to be dragged under a squealing pile seconds later.

Clint was a child at heart and most of the time he hid this side of himself for fear of being hurt and Steve had been sadden by this fact, but he understood all too well the need to protect one’s self from harm.

This side of Clint was coming more to the foreground as he became accustom to the support he received from his fellow Avengers, especially Tony. Their prank war was becoming legendary and no one in the Tower was safe from them, but it was worth the embarrassment and aggravation to see the two men have so much fun.

Steve looked up with a smile when felt Clint settle on the bench next to him barely breathing heavy from all his exertion. “Have fun?”

“Oh yeah,” Clint replied with a grin.

“Good.”

“Can I see what you drew?”

Steve handed over the sketch pad and Clint flipped through the few pages Steve had used on this particular outing. “You really captured Sasha and Gregor.”

“I actually got them to sit still for a few minutes,” Steve answered sounding very pleased with himself. “Normally, they are a pair of slippery eels.”

“They wanted to be good for you,” Clint remarked. “Plus, I might have bribed them.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m so not surprised. What did you promised them?”

“That we would play hide-n-seek next Sunday and you would be It.”

“That’s not as bad as what I was thinking you would bribe them with.”

“They need to be a couple years older before I let them help me torment Tony.”

“As a good leader, I should warn him of your evil plans, but I can’t bring myself to ruin your fun.”

“Love you, babe,” Clint said before brushing a quick kiss against Steve’s cheek. “Ready to head home?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. He retrieved his sketch pad and slipped it into his satchel. He stood up and held out his hand to Clint. “I understand it’s Phil’s turn to make breakfast.”

“At this point, we should call it brunch, especially since he and Tony were still locked in their bedroom when we left,” Clint remarked as he let Steve pull him to his feet.

“I don’t care what we call it. I’m starving.”

“Come on, bottomless pit. Let’s get you home before you waste away to nothing,” Clint teased giving a gentle tug on Steve’s hand.

“Not funny,” Steve complained, but allowed Clint to lead him from the park.

“You love me and you know it,” Clint retorted. He stopped and pulled Steve into a brief kiss.

“Yes, I do,” Steve murmured into the kiss before breaking it and then taking the lead on their journey home.


End file.
